clubvirtuelfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Web 2.0
web2.0 beschreibt einen bestimmten, aktuellen Stand in der Entwicklung des Internets bezogen auf Anwendungsmöglichkeiten und Technologien. Kennzeichnend sind häufig online-basierte Anwendungen, offene Software-Schnittstellen, Verknüpfung von einzelenn Technologien durch Ajax, vielfältige Medienformate und Inhalte, welche durch Eingaben der NutzerInnen anwachsen und kollektiv gesammelt, getauscht und gesichtet werden. Internet-Netzwerke, geschäftliche oder private Zusammenschlüsse von Menschen im Internet und deren Praktiken, können dabei als wichtiger Teil des web2.0 gesehen werden ( vgl. Behrendt 2008). Die Bezeichnung wird 2003 erstmals öffentlich in der US-Ausgabe "Fast Forward 2010 - The Fate of IT" des CIO Magazin genutzt um von den früheren Möglichkeiten des Internets zu unterscheiden bzw. die neuen hervorzuheben. Am umfassenden Verständnis wird auch unter Web 2.0 allgemein gearbeitet, zusätzlich u.a.: Dimensionierung, Entwicklungskontexte, Zukunftsszenarien Eigenschaften, Merkmale Oftmals wird O'Reilly für die Beschreibung von Merkmalen herangezogen http://www.oreilly.de/artikel/web20.html: thumb|400px The Web As Platform: Applikationen, Anwendungen nutzen das Internet als Plattform um ausgeführt zu werden. Es bedarf nur einer Desktopapplikation, z.B. eines Browsers. Harnessing Collective Intelligence: Kollektive Fähigkeiten und Intelligenz wird nutzbar gemacht. Dazu Verlinkungen, RSS-Feeds, direkte Eingabe von Wissen und Erfahrungen. Data is the Next Intel Inside: Die web-Oberflächen oder die Technik ähneln sich aufgrund von Baukästen und ähnlichem, entscheidend sind die Daten, die Datenbasen dazu. Bsp. Buchrezensionen, Kundenbewertungen, Karteninformationen, Definitionen und Beschreibungen. End of the Software Release Cycle: Nutzer arbeiten an unfertigen sog. Beta-Versionen. Diese nunmehr normalisierten Testversionen basieren auf stetiger Verbesserung mit Hilfe einer großen Anzahl von Testern für Fehler, Akzeptanz, kostenlose Mitentwicklung. Abgeschlossene Softwarepaket gibt es somit nicht mehr. Lightweight Programming Models: Sog. komponentenbasierte Software ist auch bei kleineren Services für alle wiederverwendbar und unabhängig voneinander nutzbar. Schnittstellen zu Web Servives anderer Anbieter werden für alle offen gelegt. Software Above the Level of a Single Device: O'Reilly sieht in mobilen Hand-Geräten, Autos usw. mit Internetanschluss (Senden und Empfangen) eine entscheidene Erweiterung der Geräteoptionen. Grundsätzlich brauchte es schon immer zwei Geräte: Server und Abruf durch Clienten. Rich User Experience: Vielfältige Möglichkeiten die Anwendung selbst interaktive und schenll zu nutzen, z.B. Gmail. Die Technologien Ajax ermöglicht das laden neuer Inhalte auf einer website ohne zeitaufwendig die ganze Seite erneut zu laden. Ajax (Asynchronous JavaScript and XML) organisiert dazu bspw.DOM (Document Object Model), CSS oder html (dazu Internet). Anwendungsbeispiele (Universal McCann 2008: 10; ZDF/ARD 2009 http://www.ard-zdf-onlinestudie.de/index.php?id=167) "It’s not all about You Tube" (Universal McCann 2008:75), weitere Vidoeplattformen: Dailymotion: A European youtube rival (dailymotion.com) MSN Video: Microsoft rival. (video.msn.com) Metacafe: Pay the contributor based on pageviews (metacafe.com) Metatube: Searches every video site in one hit (metavideo.com) Myspace TV: Social Network giant diversifies (vids.myspace.com) Chinese versions: Tudou.com, 56.com, pomoho.com Japanese versions: Watchme.tv, peevee.tv, cliplife.jp South Korea’s number 1: Pandora.tv "International social network brands."(Universal McCann 2008:44) und ihre Mitglieder (m): Piczo 15m, Bokee 18m, Bebo 20m, Linkedin 20m, Friendster 28m, Mixi 24m, Cyworld 26m, Last FM 28m, Hi5 34m, Skyrock 30m, Orkut 39m, Sohu 41m, Baidu 53m, QQ 52m, Blogger 55m, Myspace 114m, Facebook 80m, Exemplarisch: Nutzerzunahme thumb|300px |Ausschnitt ARD-zdf-onlinestudie 2009 Die ARD-zdf-online-studie (Deutschland) belegt beispielhaft die Zunahme der Nutzung privater Netzwerke mit eigenem Profil und die Nutzung von Videoportalen, bei der Gruppe der 14- bis 19jährigen besonders deutlich. 43% von ihnen nutzen diese Netzwerke sogar täglich, zumindest wöchentlich bereits 69% (ARD-zdf-onlinestudie 2009). Allgemein nutzen etwa 13% der NutzerInnen private Netzwerke (mit eigenem Profil) täglich und 71% nie. Links * The Digital Given – 10 Web 2.0 Theses * Auswahl der bevölkerungsrepräsentativen ARD/ZDF-Online-Studie 2008, www.ard-zdf-onlinestudie.de/fileadmin/Online08/Fisch_II.pdf * u.a.: Roth, Wolf-Dieter: "Web 2.0 ist nutzloses Blabla, das niemand erklären kann" 03.09.2006; www.heise.de/tp/r4/artikel/23/23472/1.html; developerWorks Interviews mit Tim Berners-Lee (2006); www.ibm.com/developerworks/podcast/dwi/cm-int082206.txt